


flying high

by sewer_goblins_or_shoes_or_riddles



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewer_goblins_or_shoes_or_riddles/pseuds/sewer_goblins_or_shoes_or_riddles
Summary: will christine and erik's love soar to new heights.... or will it crash in flames??





	1. Chapter 1

her hair was blown back as the aircraft set down on the landing pad before her. the spinning blades slowly stilled as a dashing and well-dressed figure exited the cockpit of the helicopter. he smoothed his jet black hair on his scalp with his palms as he approached her. he tipped his sunglasses and looked over them at her. "darling," he greeted.

she smiled. "darling," she greeted in return. "where have you been?"

"the open blue skies, my love. care to take a flight with me?"

"it would be my pleasure," she answered, taking his hand. he helped her into the sleek aircraft. they put on the headpieces in front of them and made sure their seats were secure. then, the helicopter took to the skies. 

"i always feel so at peace when i'm in the air," he said. "it's like music, flying. and the view is beautiful, too." she looked out on the horizon. the sky was perfectly clear, with not a cloud in sight. the water was a resplendent blue. she looked at the land down below. seeing it all from high above put it in perspective- like seeing through god's eye. 

"and it gives me a chance to be alone, truly alone, too. look around- no one is up here except us. absolute solitude."

"you're alone up here with me," she commented.

"i do most enjoy having company, on occasion." he smiled at her warmly, and she returned the fond look.

they spent the rest of their flight in quiet company, enjoying the view, and enjoying each other's presence without the need for words. when they finally landed and left the helicopter, he took her hands in his. 

"thank you for taking a flight with me," he said.

"i had a wonderful time," she replied. "i would love to fly with you more often."

"i would love that too, my love."


	2. you know i had to do it to 'em

the wings of the helicopter beat overhead them as they soar and flew through the night sky. the stars shone brightly above them, and christine almost felt as though she was close enough to the firmament to reach up an grab one in the palm of her hand.

she did have a sort of star in her hand, though- a large, shiny diamond which brought the far away lights close to her. it had been a beautiful proposal. erik had taken her out in the helicopter in the evening, just before the sun set in the sky. she was so transfixed by the halo of oranges, pinks, and gold around the sun that she nearly didn't pull her eyes away quickly enough when erik told her to look down, she nearly missed the writing down below. it was cheesy and cliche, but she wouldn't have had it any other way.

she looked away from the ring on her finger and back at the man who was now her fiance and soon-to-be husband. "i lo-" she started, but didn't get to finish her sentence. the helicopter was suddenly plummeting downwards, out of control- and that was the last thing she remembered.

multiple people ran towards the burning aircraft when it viciously made impact with the earth. some called emergency services, and the bravest souls tried to get into the helicopter to save anyone inside, but it was too late. the happy couple in the helicopter had had their lives torn away from them before they had even really begun.


End file.
